Never been kissed
by Opast
Summary: TRADUCTION - Eren n'a jamais été embrassé.


**Titre :** Never been kissed (Jamais été embrassé)

 **Auteur :** acidtowns sur AO3

 **Pairing :** Levi/Eren

 **Traductrice :** Opast

 **Contexte :** Fin alternative où l'humanité a vaincu les Titans. Eren fait partie de l'unité qui part en exploration au delà du mur Maria. Levi, lui, s'occupe des papiers administratifs.

* * *

Eren n'a jamais été embrassé. Il ne comprenait pas exactement son importance, encore moins le plaisir d'en être la cible, mais il voulait connaître la sensation. Juste une fois, il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'être connecté physiquement à quelqu'un. Juste une fois, il voulait __ressentir__. Alors, il alla voir Levi.

"Chef, j'ai une requête." Malgré leur attirance mutuelle, leur relation n'avait pas du tout changé. Eren le voyait toujours comme son supérieur—son héros—et Levi le voyait toujours comme un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite. "Je pars à l'extérieur des murs demain avec la Légion..."

Levi grogna mais ne leva pas les yeux de sa paperasse.

"Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais avant de partir." Eren fixait le sol. "Je me demandais..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" La voix de Levi était grave, tendue, suggérant une légère irritation. Le regard sombre qu'il lui jeta n'était pas plus avenant.

Cependant, Eren ne faiblit pas. Il se redressa, carra les épaules et prononça, "Je veux un baiser." Il y eut une pause, un bref moment de silence inconfortable. Il gardait la tête haute, inébranlable, attendant une réponse (et la craignant peut-être).

Levi posa son crayon et poussa sa chaise en arrière. Le bruit des pieds raclant le sol envoya une vague de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais néanmoins, Eren maintint sa position. Levi contourna son bureau puis se positionna devant lui. Ils s'observèrent, vert vif contre gris acier, un sourire nerveux contre une façade apathique. Ils s'observèrent pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, mais avant que le sourire d'Eren ne se fane, Levi tendit son bras pour caresser son visage.

Ses doigts se déplaçaient avec grâce, mouvements fantômes, dansant sur sa mâchoire. Quand il s'arrêta pour saisir son menton, ses paupières se fermèrent. Levi se pencha et sans une once d'hésitation, déposa un baiser chaste sur son front. Il se retira dans la seconde, et durant cette même seconde, les espoirs d'Eren volèrent en éclat.

"Ce n'est pas..." Il se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux. "...ce que je voulais."

"Tu as demandé un baiser." Levi brisa le contact et Eren sentit la chaleur le quitter. Il leva une main, désirant retrouver cette chaleur—retrouver ce sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être—mais Levi l'en dissuada d'une œillade acérée. "Je t'en donnerai un vrai quand tu rentreras."

"Vraiment ?"

Une lueur étrange naquit dans le regard de Levi; entremêlant douleur (feinte) et engagement (moqueur). Eren pensa qu'il n'aimait pas ce regard, car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il signifiait. "Promets-le moi," dit-il, les lèvres sèches.

Levi le regarda un moment, puis, les mains crispées, répondit, "Je le promets."

-)))-

Eren n'a jamais été embrassé. Il ne comprenait pas exactement son importance, encore moins le plaisir d'en être la cible, mais il voulait connaître la sensation. Juste une fois, il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'être connecté physiquement à quelqu'un. Juste une fois, il voulait __ressentir__. Alors, il retourna voir Levi.

"Chef, je suis revenu." Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après quatre mois d'exploration et de découverte, il était finalement de retour. Et il était revenu avec une nuée de papillons dans le ventre et la poitrine serrée... pas de nervosité pour une fois, mais d'excitation. Quatre mois étaient trop longs. "Tu m'as manqué."

Levi ne le regardait pas, sa main s'agitant pour finir de signer un document. Quand il le fit enfin, son estomac se tordit. Eren paraissait différent; ses cheveux avaient poussé, il avait grandi. Malgré ça, il arborait toujours son sourire franc. "Eren," Levi se leva, "tu n'as pas frappé." Il n'aimait pas à quoi il ressemblait maintenant. Levi n'aimait pas le changement, parce que le changement voulait dire vieillir.

"Pardon." lui adressa Eren avec un autre sourire—compatissant cette fois—avant de s'avancer jusqu'au bureau devant lui. "Je suppose que j'ai oublié." Il s'appuya contre celui-ci, inclina la tête sur le côté et le transperça de ses yeux verts brillants. "Je t'ai manqué ?"

Oui, Eren lui avait manqué mais en vérité, Levi avait fait plus que simplement déplorer son départ : il s'était inquiété. Inquiété de ne pas être là pour se battre. Inquiété de ne pas être là pour le protéger. Inquiété de ne pas être là pour le préserver. Il s'était inquiété jusqu'à en devenir malade. Inquiété jusqu'à ce que son cœur se sente coupable. Il avait craint que ses derniers mots ne puissent jamais être exprimés par des actes, il avait regretté de ne pas lui avoir donné son baiser d'aurevoir... mais en même temps, il avait craint que ce baiser soit son dernier adieu. Alors il lui avait fait cette promesse, pour qu'Eren soit __obligé__ de revenir.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de demander si tu connais déjà la réponse."

"Mais je veux te l'entendre dire." Eren se pencha en avant, aucune crainte ou réticence dans son expression. "Est-ce que je peux avoir mon baiser ?"

Levi ignora le sang qui pulsait dans ses oreilles, ignora l'envie irrépressible de se rapprocher. Il hésita, sa bouche suspendue au souffle d'Eren. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur, le besoin, le __maintenant__ mais il n'y succomba pas. Il s'éloigna et dit, "La prochaine fois." Car Eren allait le quitter de nouveau et Levi voulait qu'il revienne.

"Mais tu avais promis." Eren agrippa son bras, plongea son regard dans le sien, à la recherche d'une raison du pourquoi __pas__.

" _ _La prochaine fois__ ," répéta Levi.

-)))-

Eren n'a jamais été embrassé. Il ne comprenait pas exactement son importance, encore moins le plaisir d'en être la cible, mais il voulait connaître la sensation. Juste une fois, il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'être connecté physiquement à quelqu'un. Juste une fois, il voulait __ressentir__. Alors, il revint "la prochaine fois".

"Chef, je pars." Eren se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte quand il vit la tête de Levi reposant sur le bureau. Pendant un moment, son esprit se brouilla et la panique le frappa, mais à son grand soulagement, son dos se souleva légèrement et redescendit. Levi s'était endormi, parfaitement inconscient de sa présence.

C'était plutôt décevant—ne pas être en mesure de lui dire au revoir—mais il compensa. Eren se dirigea vers le bureau et appuya ses lèvres contre le sommet de son crâne. " _ _La prochaine fois__ ," déclara-t-il.

-)))-

Eren n'a jamais été embrassé. Il ne comprenait pas exactement son importance, encore moins le plaisir d'en être la cible, mais il voulait connaître la sensation. Juste une fois, il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait d'être connecté physiquement à quelqu'un. Juste une fois, il voulait __ressentir__. Alors, il revint deux ans plus tard.

"Je suis revenu." Il ne savait pas si Levi le reconnaîtrait; il ne savait même pas s'il se souviendrait de lui, mais il espérait que oui. Au cours des deux dernières années, nombreuses furent les fois où il avait voulu laisser tomber l'expédition et retourner à la maison. Ce n'était pas parce que sa vie entre les murs lui manquait, mais plutôt parce que __Levi__ lui manquait. Il voulait cette chaleur, ce sentiment de sécurité et de plénitude. Mais plus que tout, il voulait son baiser. "Levi, je suis revenu."

Le dénommé leva les yeux et déposa son crayon. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais il ne parla pas. A la place, il scruta; ses yeux vagabondèrent à la recherche d'une caractéristique familière—familiarité qui reposait dans ce même sourire, mais nulle part ailleurs. " _ _Tu es vivant__." C'était Eren.

Son Eren.

Son Eren __changé__. En deux ans, il était passé du simple gamin à un jeune homme. Il avait encore grandi et possédait une mâchoire plus prononcée. Il n'était plus dégingandé et faible.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit aurevoir." se présenta-t-il mais ses pas trahissaient son appréhension. "Je pensais être de retour au bout de quelques semaines mais..."

Levi ne l'entendait pas. Il se contentait de l'étudier, et la personne qu'il voyait devant lui était quelqu'un qu'il croyait mort... quelqu'un pour qui il s'était inquiété... quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui... quelqu'un qu'il aimait. __Et aimait toujours__.

"Mais je suis de retour," fit Eren en s'approchant lentement. "Je suis à la maison."

Il voulait crier à Eren de partir. Il voulait lui crier de partir et de ne jamais revenir, mais au lieu de ça, il l'attrapa et l'embrassa violemment. Bouche contre bouche, cœur contre cœur, il l'embrassa avec une passion féroce et un espoir renouvelé. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que sa tête lui tourne. L'embrassa jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres brûlent. L'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à court d'oxygène, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira de plus en plus près. Son dos craqua alors qu'Eren lui retournait son baiser avec la même intensité et ferveur. Il y avait de la salive et des langues, et c'était brouillon mais Levi ne s'arrêta pas, __non__. Il l'embrassait. Son baiser lui disait __bonjour__.

-)))-

Eren avait été embrassé. Il comprenait maintenant son importance et ce que ça faisait d'être physiquement et émotionnellement connecté à quelqu'un. Mais plus que ça, il savait maintenant combien Levi comptait pour lui. Il savait maintenant à quel point il l'aimait.

"Je reviendrai plus tard ce mois-ci, d'accord ?" Il pinça la joue de Levi, et Levi voulut un baiser mais Eren plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres. "Je t'en donnerai un vrai quand je rentrerai." Et sur ce, il s'en alla.  
Et sur ce, Levi attendit son retour.  
Un jour.  
Deux semaines.  
Trois mois.  
Quatre ans.  
Il ne lui envoya aucun mot.  
Il ne lui envoya aucun signe.  
 _ _Il ne revint pas__.  
Cinq ans plus tard, assis à ce même bureau, au même endroit, Levi réalisa qu' _ _Eren avait été embrassé, mais ne sera jamais embrassé une seconde fois__.

* * *

 ** **Note**** : Merci à Kizzbloo pour ses suggestions qui ont contribué à rendre cette traduction meilleure. J'espère que vous avez aimé !


End file.
